Gazavat-ı Hayrettin Paşa/Bölüm 12
Deli Mehmet Reis Kral,bu olahlardan sonra tekrar Cezayir üzerine büyük bir donanma toplamaya başladı.Azizle- rim murdar başına yemin etti ki: :— Cezayir üzerine kendim gideceğim.Ya Barbaroşu'yu ele geçirip etini kebap edip yiyeceğim,ya-hut canımı vereceğim Bize karşı bu derece diş biler,etimizi yimek dilerdi.Poh yesin mel'unlar.Bir kişininki yardımcısı Allah ola var kıyas eyle ki ol ne şah ola! İspanya Kralı mel'un,Cezayir üzerine büyük donanma düzdü.Öyle ki, otuz kırk pare kadırga hazırladı.Bugün yarın hareket etmek üzere iken Engürüs Kral'ından mektup geldi. O zamanda gazi Sultan Süleyman Han hazretleri Engürüs üzerine sefere çıkmıştı.Mektupta Engürüs Kral'ı: :— Sen ki karındaşım İspanya Kralı'ısın.Namem sana varınca malumun olsun ki:Gran Senyör yer götürmez asker ile üzerime gelmektedir.Sen dahi dinin hakkı için bana gelip yardım edesin. Din gayreti bu gündebelli olur... Diye pek çok yalvarmıştı. Bir mel'unun tedbiri Bunun üzerine İspanya Kralı büyük mel'unları ve köpeklerini topladı,onları: :— Siz ne dersiniz arındaşımız Engürüs Kralı bizden yardım istiyor.O diyavoloBarbarşo'nun talihini gördünüzmü?Biz bu hazırlığı onun için düzdük,şimdi iş başka oldu. Şimdi Egürüs Kralı'na yardıma gitmezsek krallar arasında büyük ayıp olur.Hem dedinimize asi olmuş oluruz.Barbaroşo'yu başka zamana alıkoyalım desek,yine gelir buraları harap eder. Diyerek ağlamaya başladı.Bunun üzerine içlerinden mel'unlukta usta bir köpek ileri çıkıp: :— Devletlü Kral bu ahval için sakın üzülme Bu işe bir tedbirim vardır.İznin olursa söyliyeyim. Dedi.Kral: :— Söylendi bakalım,ne diyeceksin? Diye izin verince: :— Devletü Kralım usul odur ki,şimdi sen ihtişamınla kalkıp karadan Engürüs üzerine imdada gidersin.Donanmada denizden gider.Büyük şah olur.Krallar arasında:İşte yardım olunca İspanya kralı'nın Engürüs'e ettiği imdat gibi olmalı.Kendi karadan gitti donanmasını denizden gönderdi,derler.İki yüzden yardım etmiş olursun.Hem Gran Senyör şimdi seferde bulunuyor.İşe yarar ahval bilir adamları hep onunla beraberdir.Ada araları boştur.Barbaroş'nun gelip bu bizim bu kostaları yakıp yıktığı gibi bizde ada aralarını yakr yandırırız.Barbaroşo'yudahi dersen onunda başına bir fitne sararız.O da kendi başının çaresine bakar durur.O zaman biz de rahat rahat işimizi görürüz.Gelecek sene ise Barbaroşo Cezayir'den çıkmadan orayı sarsarız.O zaman Cezayir'i almak hiç bir şey değildir. Kral sordu: :— Barbaroşo'yu hangi fitne ile meşgul edeceğiz? :— Tlemsen Beyi bir miktar peşkeş ile bir miktar akçe gönderir,birde tatlıca muhabbetname yazar ona paye verirsiniz.Mektupta dersiniz ki:Senki öteden beri,ceddnden sultan oğlu sultan ol da Barabaroşo gibi bir izbanduta vergi ver,bu sana yakışır mı?Şimdi bilesin ki,ben donanma ile Cezayir'e varacağım.Sen karadan ben denizden Barbaroşo'yuabir sağnak edelim.Cezayir'i alınca sana vereyim...Böyle olunca onlar birbirine düşerler.Bizde rahatlar işimizi görürüz. Kral mel'unu bu sözleri gayet beğendi. :— İyi söyledin! Diyerek,bu tedbirleri almaya başladılar. Tartana reisinin anlatttıkları Ben ise bir hayli zamandır kafir yakasından bir havadis işitmemiştim.Bir yürük firkate donatıp,DeliMehmet Reis'e: "Var,Barselona taraflarından gezin.Sana yirmi gün mühlet bana bir haber getir!" Diyerek fırkateyi gönderdm. Fırkate beşinci günü Barselona önüne vardı.Sabah olunca,Barselona limanından çıkmış yüklü bir Ceneviz tartanası aldı.İçinde otuz beş kişi vardı.Haber çıkmış iken Rabbü'l alemin ganimet de ihsan etti.Hemgereği gibi haber de aldılar. Tartananın reisi,İspanya Kralı'nın Engürüs üzerine gideceğini,donanmanın da hazır olup ada arasına doğru gidip orasını yakıp berbat ve harap edeceklerini ve Tlemsen Beyi'ne de haber gönderilerek,onunda razı olduğunu ve bize asi olacağını hep söylemiş. Haber için gönderdiğim fikate,tartana yedekdte bağlı olarak yedinci gün şenlik ederek Cezayir'e geldi. Deli Mehmet Reis aktarmanın reisini alıp huzuruma getirdi.Kafir iğneden ipliğe varıncaya kadar,İspanya Kralı'nın ahvalini zikr ü beyan eyledi. Bu haberlere çok memnun oldum.Tartanayı alıp getiren korsan Deli Mehmet Reis'e dualar ettim,sırtını sığayıp: "Berhudar ol oğlum!Bu mevsimde bana haber,yüz bin ganimetten daha değerlidir." Dedim. Tartanadan çıkan ganimetin yarısı bu reis'eyarısınıda leventlerine verdim.Reis'e torunlarını dahi zengin edecek mal düştü ve öteki reisler içre makbul ve mergup kimse oldu. Efendisinden böyle ikram gören yiğit,onun için kendiniateşe atar,cesaretini gevşetmez.Himmet-ür rical,takla-ül cibal bundan olur. Keferenin niyetini öğrenince,Türk yerlerini kafir donanmasından korumak üzere kırklar aşkına kırk tekne yağlatıp hazır ettim.Bu kırk teknenin yirmisi çektiri idi.Yurmusude mezegalere,baştarda tekneler idi.Bunlar da çektiriden geri kalmazlardı. Tekneler,askerini,suyunu zahiresini,cephanesini tamam gereğini alıp,yelkenlerini bağlayıp camadirento eylediler.Yarındası gün kalkıp gideceklerdi. Amma gazi Aydın reis daha önce vefat eylediğinden daha donanmaya kaptan tayin etmemiştim.Herkes benim başbuğ olup sefere çıkacağımı sanırdı. Sefer gecesi Deli Mehmet Reisi saraya çağırdım.O gece sabah namazına kadar Deli Mehmet Reise derya işlerinin gizli sırlarını anlatıp okuttum.Sabah olunca Deli Mehmet Reisi merhum Aydın Reisin yerine kaptan nasp eyleyip serasker kıldım. O gün kırk pare tekne kalkıp: "Getir elin türk yerleri!" Deyip çekilip gittiler. Tlemsen hayını Tlemsen Beyi Süluki akidesi zaten bozuk olduğundan İspanya Kralı'ndan mektup ve hediyeleri alınca kendi kendine: "Gerçekten de benim Cezayir'e sultan olmam lazımdır.Hemde muhakkak olacağım.Çünkü İspanya Kralı'nda kuvvet çoktur.Hayreddin Paşa onunla başa çıkamaz." Deyip çöl bedevilerinden birtakım haydutları başına topladı.Konak konak Cezayir'e üzerimize doğru gelmeye başladı. Hazırlıklarımızı güzelce tamamlayıp,bir mübarek saatte Cezayir'den çıktım. "Kandesin hayın Tlemsen Beyi!" Deyip üzerine gittim. Bu hayın herif bana sığınmış,bende hıyanet edip bize kılıç çeken babası Abdullah'tan beyliği alıp ona vermiştim.Kendini biraz kuvvetli sanınca bu da hayınlık etti. Onlar gelir biz gider.günlerden bir gün karşı karşıya geldik. Savaş uzun sürmedi.Az zamanda bedevilerden kırılan kırıldı.Ötekiler kaçıp gitti. Sülukiküheylan kısrak kuvveti ile varıp bir murabıt köyüne sığındı.Şeyhlerin murabıtların ayağına düşüp: "Allah ve Resul aşkına olsun,beni efendim Hayreddin Paşa ile barıştırın.İspanya Kralı mel'unun hilesine kandım.Bir daha ömrüm oldukca ona kem nazarla bakmayın." Diye tövbe istiğfar eyledi. Tlemsen kalan yüzünün karası Murabıtlar gelip Tlemsen Beyi'ni bağışlamamı rica ettiler. "Rica müslüman için olur.Kafire rica olmaz.Düşman kafiri ile el birlik edip bemim üzerime gelen mel'unun cezası ölümdür." Karşılığı ile geri çevirdim. Amma murabıtlar çok çalışıp ısrar ettiler.Benim de yüzüm yumuşadı.Sonunda Tlemsen Beyi Süluki,bize seksen bin altın ayak teri,otuz bin altın gazilere bahşiş ve ordugahın masraflarını vermek şartıyla bağışlandı. Bunların hepsini getirip tamam teslim ettikten sonra,Tlemsen Beyi'ne huzurumda imanını ve nikahını yeniletip: "Dinlendi mel'unun,bu sefer murabıtların hürmetine elimden eman ile kurtuldun.Eğer müslüman oldunsa hoş.Yok müslüman yine kafir damarın harekete gelir de böyle işler edersen,kendini yok bil." Diye intiharda bulundum. Şan şerefle,ganimet ve selametle Cezayir'e döndük.Tlemsen Beyi tek otursa sa eline ne girerdi.İşte beş on senelik vergiyi birden verdi.Hemyeniden islama geldi.Eline kalan yüzünün karası oldu. Vur gidi!tut gidi! Deli Mehmet Kaptan kırk pare tekne ile türk yerlerine doğru gitmişti.Cezayir donanması Andira boğazına vardığında rüzgar muhalif geldiği için bocalayıp İşkirüz limanına girdi. Bir de baksalar ki İspanya donanması bu limanda yatıp durur.Türk donanmasının geldiğini görünce kalkan kalkanın oldu. Ama Deli Mehmet Kaptan limanın ağzını alakoyup bunlara geçit vermedi.Sonra "tevekkeltü alallah" deyip kafirin menhus donanmasına hoçaldılar.Liman geniş olduğundan kırk pare Cezayir her biri kafire göz açtırmayıp,çatan çatanın olup: "Vur gidi!Tut gidi!" Otuz beş kafir teknesinin altısı firar edip kurtuldular.Yirmi dokuzunau aldılar.İslam askeri mesrur oldu.Ol firar eden altı pare makhur ve münhezim olarak soluğu Barselona'da aldılar. Donanmanın bu hali kafir yakasında duyulunca başları aşağı oldu. İspanya Kralı ise altmış bin asker ile Engürüs Kralı'na yardıma gitmiş idi.O da Gazi Sultan Süleyman Han hazretlerinden öyle bir kılıç yedi ki,ancak kendi başı ile kaçacak güç ile gelip vilayetine düştü. ' Kralın mürd olması ' Donanmasının da mağlup ve perişan olduğunu öğrenince: "Bu cefayı çekmektense ölmek bana can alemi" Kavlince kasavetinden çatlayıp cehenneme gitti.Yerine başka bir mel'un kral oldu. İşte: "Bir kişinin ki yardımcısı Allah ola "Var kıyas eyle ol ne ulu şah ola!" Dedikleri budur. İspanya Kralı sonunda: "Şu Barbaroşo'dan bir intikam alamadım." Diyerek kasavetinden mürd oldu gitti. Kafirlerin muratları bizi Tlemsen Beyi ile vuruşturup,işlerini kolayca işlemek idi.Amma ben de donanmamı gönderiponların türk kıyılarını yakıp yıkmalarını önledim.Kafir donanmasını yaktım.Tlemsen Beyi'nin de çabucak cezasını verdim. Deli Mehmet Kaptan günlerden bir gün yirmi dokuz para çektiri gemisi aktarma olarak şenlik şadımanlık ederek Cezayir'egeldi.Bir hafta şehir süslenip bayram edildi. Yüzümü yerlere sürüp: "Yarabbi!Bunlar hep senin luf ü kereminden.Ben bir abd-i aciz kulunum,edip eyleyen sensin.İslama nusret ver.Ben kulunu din düşmanı olan kafirlerin yanında hor hakir eyleme.İslamı şereflendir.Kafirlerin kuvveti dünyalıklarına dayanırsa,ben kulun da cümle kainatı yokdan var eden,Sen Erhamürrahimine dayanırım." Diye dualar eyledim. Gerek hazinelerin zenginliği,gerek asker ve donanma son derece kuvvet buldu.Sükunet içinde ibadet ü taat eylerdik.Gaziler dahi zevk ü safalarında idiler. Endülüs Müslümanlarının namazları Eski İspanya Kralı'nın kasavetiden cehenneme gitmesinden sonra yerinegelen Kral günlerden bir gün divan topladı. Bütün vilayetlerin ruhbanlarını,patriklerini ve keşişlerini katına çağırdı. "Bizim memleketimizde Endülüs taifesinden müslümanlar var.Acaba bizim onlarla beraber yaşamamızda bir zarar veya fayda varmıdır?Sizlerki din ulularısınız,bana haber verin." Diye sordu. Papazlar: "Devletü Kral,ömrün uzun olsun.Azizler senden razı olsun.Ölen Kral bu gibi şeyleri asla size sormazdı.Bizde söylemeye korkardık.Barbaroşo'nun çoğu hristiyanlara galip gelmesinin sebebi hep bu Endülüs taifesinin dualarındandır.Çünkü bunlar da diğerleri gibi,Müslümanız derler.Hem de öyledirler.Hristiyanlara bir zarar olursa onlar sevinirler,biz Müslümanlarabir zarar göstersek bunlar üzülürler.Ellerinden gelse bizlerin kanlarını içerler.iki zıt bir araya gelmez,dedikleri gibi,Adem devrinden beri biz Muhammedilere düşmanız.Bu adavet asla aramızdan kalkmaz.Nerde kaldıki aramızda yaşayalar.Bizim aramızda Mesih kullarından başka kimse olmaya...Devletü Kral bu Müslümanların bir adetleri daha vardır ki günde beş kere cemaat olup namaz kılarlar.Bu işleri ise bize çok dokunur...Elhasıl onların bizim vilayetimizde durduğu büyük hatadır. "Hemen Endülüslere tenbih edersin,her kim hristiyan dinine dönerse ne güzel,dönemeyenleri hem ateşe yakarım,dersin.O zaman dönen döner.Dönmeyeni ateşe atarsın. Senden evvelki ölen kral gibi bu işe ehemmiyet vermez de kendi hallerine bırakırsan, ayinlerimiz hep bozulur.Müslümanlar,Mesih kullarını da kendilerine çevirirler.Nizam ve intizam kalmaz.Sonra,bana niçin söylemediniz,demeyesin.Zira bunları söylemek bize vaciptir." Cevabını verdiler. "Hristiyan olmayanı yakarım!" Kral,bu mel'unların cehennemlik sözlerini duyunca,hemen o saatte emir çıkardı ki: "Ne kadar kız ve erkek Endülüs çocuğu varsa ana ve babalarının yanında durmasınlar hep kiliselere taksim olunup incil öğretilsin.Büyüklere söylensin ki:Vay hristiyan dinine dönmeyenin başına!Kim hristiyan dinine dönmezse hepsini yakarız." Endülüslerin hepsi Gırnata dağında toplanmışlardı.Çünkü kafirlerin ahvalinden haberder idiler.Silahlarını kuşanıp dağa çıkmışlardı. Kralın bu haberini getiren kafirin burnunu kulağını kestiler: "lanet olsun sizin dininize ve suratınıza!Biz oğlumuzu uşağımızı vermeyiz.Kendimiz de islam dini üzerine birimiz kalmayıncaya kadar cenk ederiz.ölenimiz şehid,öldürenimiz gazidir.Kral'ın olacak mel'una böyle söyle!" Dediler. Elçi gelip Kral'a ahvali ifade edip kesik burnu ile kulağını gösterdi.Kral hiddete gelip: "Cümlesini kırın" Diye emir verdi. Hemen o saatte otuz kırk bin atlı ve yaya kafir gidip Endülüslere karşı çıktılar. Allahın izni ile Endülüsler galip geldi.Kafirlerin yarısından fazlasını kılıçtan geçirip tarumar ettiler.Çünkü Endülüslerin olduğu Gırnata dağı çok sarp bir yerdi. Donanma Gırnata'da Endülüs yiğitlerinden beş on şahbaz yiğit aşağı yalı kenarına inip,orada bir balıkçı barkosunu basıp almışlar.İçine girip yelken edip Cezayir'e geldiler.Bu olanları bana anlattılar. Verdikleri habere çok sevindim. "Gazanız mübarek olsun." Dedim. Hemen otuz altı pare çektiriye Deli Mehmet Kaptan'ı tayin edip Gırnata'ya gönderdim. Gemiler Gırnata dağı altına yanaşıp Endülüsleri alıp doldurup Cezayir'e getirdiler.Bu şekilde Cezayir'e getirdiğimiz Endülüslerinsayısı seksen bini buldu.Bunlar gazilere hizmet edip bağ bahçe yetiştirerek vilayeti mamur eylediler. Engürüs Kralı'nın ölüsü O zaman da saadetlü padişah-ı ruy-i zemin ve halife-i resul-i rabbül alemin,ol gazi Sultan Süleyman bin Selim han hazretleri,Hudanın yardımı ve Mustafa'nın mucizesi ile Engürüs Kral'na galip oldu. Kafirler kılıcın kurtulmayıp kırıldıklarında,Engürüs Kralı kendisini kurtarmak sevdasıyla at boynuna düşüp kaçarken Gümüş ırmağı denen nehre düşüp boğuldu.Ardından koğup giden gazi askerler bunu gördüler.Gelip şevketlü mehabetlü Sultan Süleyman hazretlerine bildirdiler. Ol dahi emr eyledi: "Varın,Kral'ın ölüsünü çıkarın.Alıp Belgrad'a götürüp orada ecdad-ı napakinin yanına defn ediniz!" Bunun üzerine Belgrad'a götürüp ecdad-ı napaklerinin yanına gömdüler. Amma bu harekete krallar arasında çok makbule geçti. "Gran Senyör gibi şanı yüce ve kahhar bir padişahın,Engürüs Kralı'nın ölüsünü nehirden çıkartıp,Belgrad'a ecdadı yanına defn ettirmesi büyük ululuktur!" Dediler. O zamandan beri kafirler,padişah efendilerimize hürmet eder "Gran Senyör"diye tazimde bulunurlar. Onlar kafir iken böyle ederlerse,ümmet-i Muhammed'den olan müslüman karındaşlarımızı beş vakitte Padişah hazretlerine dua yelemek farz olur.Allah onların gölgesini bir an üzerimizden eksik eylemeye,amin. Her Firavun'a bir Musa Sultan Süleyman hazretleri ihtişamla gelip Asitane-i Saadet'e girip,taht-ı hümayunlarında karar eylediler. Amma günlerden bir gün mübarek kalplerine şöyle geldi: "Şu İspanyol Kralı dedikleri mel'un bu kadar bu kadar uzak yerden Engürüs için altmış bin kafirden biri kurtulmayıp kendi bile salt başına kaçarak gitti.Amma Allah Teala'dan isterim ki şu kafire de Engürüs gibi bir mişvar göstereydik!" Birgün vezirlerine İspanya Kralı'nın ahvalini anıp: "İspanya semtlerini bilir ve derya işlerinde tedbir sahibi bir adamımız olaydı!" Dedi. Bunun üzerine vezirler: "Şevketlü hünkarımız,her Firavun'a bir Musa dedikleri gibi İspanya yakasının da kaza-yı asümanisi ol mücahitler reisi Cezayir'i Arap valisi gazi Hayreddin Paşa lalanızdır.Öyle ki şevketlü Padişahımızın saadetlü günlerinde,İspanya memleketine kan ağlamaktadır.Barbaroşo geliyor! diye çocuklarını onunla susturdular.Bundan önceki İspanya Kralı 'nın cehennneme gidişine sebeb de Hayreddin Paşa kulunuzdur.Kral şu hristiyan düşmanı diyavolodan bir intikam alamadım,diy diye,kasavetinden ölmüştür." Demişler. Hülasa bizim kefere ile ve asi Araplara olan gazavatlarımızı anlatmışlar ve: Arapların her biri bir boy olup,hutbe ve sikkeyi kendi adlarına ederledi.Mücahit Hayreddin Paşa lalanız,ol şakirlerin başlarını kırıp şevketlü Padişahımız üzerine kat-ı sikke ve kıraat-ı hutbe eyletmiştir.Her veçhile hizmete kullanılacak kulunuzdur.Takva ve dindarlıkta defalarca kerameti zahir olmuş veli bir zattır.Muradınızolan hizmetin adamıdır. Diyerek o derece bizi medh eylemişler ki ancak olur. Gazi Sultan Süleyman han,son derece ferahlar edip bize dualar eylemiş. İstanbul'a davet Bundan sonra Sultan Süleyman han kendi mübarek eliyle bize bir hattı-ı hümayun yazdı.Hil'at-ı fahire ile birlikte,Sinan Ağa ile Cezayir'e gönderdi. Uygun rüzgar ile Sinan Ağa yirmi yedinci gün Cezayir'e geldi.Tazim ve tekrim ile karşılatıp,divan kurup huzuruma kabul eyledim.Kendisine hürmeten ayağa kalkıp karşıladım. "Hoş geldiniz,safa geldiniz!" Diye izzet ikram eyleyip,hal hatır sordum. Sonra şerbetler kahveler içildi.Galaba divan oldu.Bütün ulema,has ü am ve askerler huzurunda Sultan Süleyman hazretlerinden gelen hatt-ı hümayun saygı ile açılıp okundu. Buyurmuş ki: "Emirler emiri,kudret ve ihtişam sahibi nzzam-ı alem Cezayir-i Arap beylerbeyisi lalam Hayreddin Paşa, "Selemdan sonra, "Şöyle bilesin ki,eğr inayet-i Rabbani olrsa murad-ı şahanem İspanya Kralı mel'una bir güşmar vermektir. "İmdi sen mücahit kulum,ol tarafından ahvalini bilmekle emr-i şerefimi alınca,acele olarak südde-i saadetime gelip hak-i payime yüz süresin. "Zira bu mühim işte bana lazım kulumsun.Yerine bir bahadır aslanı halife bırakasın.Ol gazi Ocak benim şeref-i iftiharımdır." Hatt-ı hümayun kıraat olunup da Padişah efendimizin emr-i şerifleri malum olunca: "Baş üstüne!Madem ki şevketlü Hünkarım ben kulunu istemiş,ferman efendimin!" Dedim. Yab yab tedarik düzmeye başladım. Sinan Ağa'ya had ve kıyastan fazla ikram eyleyip uğurladık. Andirya Dorya'nın iddiası İspanya'nın eski kralı ölüp de yenisi gelince Andirya Dorya'yı aradı.Cezayir'de esir olduğunu haberalınca elçiler gönderip büyük kurtuluş akçesi verip istedi. Andirya Dorya ile beraber pek çok kafiri de akça ile azat oldu. Zira artık evvelki gibi esirleri tutmazdım.Çünkü her bu kadar esirin zaptı çaparis idi,hem de rüya da böyle yapmaklığım tenbih olunmuştu. Andirya Dorya Cezayir'den kurtulup İspanya yakasına gelince onu yine Ceneral eylediler. Kral'ın önünde büyük iddiada bulundu: "Devletlü Kral,ben orada iken Gran Senyör'den Kapıcıbaşı gelip,Barbaroşo'yu istemiş idi.Şimdi Barbaroşo Asitane'ye gitmek üzeredir.Lakin ben kulun yirmi otuz tekne ile varır muton Kuron önünde yolunu keser beklerim.Azizlerin himmeti ile elime geçerse,hiç aman vermeksizin alıp huzura getiririm.Zira ben Barbaroşo'nun sakalın saydım,Onun halinde bi şey yoktur.Onun bana ettiği eziyetleri hep burnundan getireceğim." Andirya Dorya,Kral'ın ve öteki kafirlerin yanında laf ü güzaf harmanını savurup,evvelkinden ziyade iddialar eyledi. Gerek İspanya Kralı ve gerek büyük kafirler: "Andirya Dorya'nın sözü yerindedir.Zira Barbaroşo'dan canı yanmıştır.Eğer eline geçirirse,belki dişiyle etini yese gazabı teskin olmaz.Meşhur meseldir,merkebin canı yandıkta atı geçer." Dediler. Andirya Dorya ise: "Devletü Kral,Barbaroşo 'nun Asitane'ye gitmemesi için bir tedbirim var.Eğer isterseniz edlim.Zira anladığıma göre Gran Senyör'ün Barbaroşo'yu İstanbul'a davet etmekten maksadımuhakkak onu Ceneral etmektir.Eğer Ceneral olursa bizlere zahmet verir.Çünkü derya işlerini gereği gibi bilir.Ağır donanma ile bu semtlere gelmek Barbaroşo'ya göre bir şey değildir.Zira kumanda sahibi diyavolodur.Hemen ilacını görelim." Dedi. Kral: "Peki,bunun ilacı nedir,söyle bakalım!" "Bunun ilacı şudur ki,bir yirmi otuz pare çektiri yağlar hazır ederiz.Efrenç Kralı'na da haber gönderirsiniz.O dahi,beş on pare çektiri ile bizlere yardıma geliyor diye bir haber çıkarırsanız.Ondan sonra Barbaroşo'nun ettiği gibi köhne Müslüman esirlerinden yirmi otuz esire azatlık verip Cezayir'e gönderirsiniz.Barbaroşo'nun adetidir.Kafir yakası ahvalindene var ne yok,diye sual eder.Esirler de bu tarafta işittiklerini söyler:İspanya Kralı büyük donanma topluyor,mutlaka muradı Cezayir'e gelmektir,derler.O dahi kendi esirlerinin cevabıdırdiye inanır,kendi başının kaygusuna düşüp Asitane'ye gitmekten vaz geçer.Yine de kulağımız kirişte olur.Eğer Barbaroşo esirlerin sözüne itimat etmeyip İstanbul'a gider ise donanmamız hazırdır.Varır Muton Kuron önünde beklerim.Deniz halidir,belki diyavolo Barbaroşo'ya rast gelmeyip de elimden kurtulur,yoksa yoksa rast gelirsem azizlerin himmeti ile hiç bir şekilde kurtulumaz." Andirya Dorya böyle deyip esti savurdu. Hepsi Andirya Dorya'nın bu tedbirini beğenip tahsin eylediler. Müslüman esirler Ertesi sabah Andirya Dorya çektirilere kalafat verip hazırlığa başladı.Kafirlere de tenbih etti,onlara: "Kral bu sene Cezayir üzerine büyük donanma tedarikindedir.Sanmam ki kişinin ettiği yanına kalır!Barbaroşo'nun dahi hristiyanlara ettiği işler hep burnundan gelse gerek!" Diye söylemelerini öğretti. Ol sefih kafirler de müslüman esirlerin yanında böyle söyleyip zavallı dertmend esirleri maskaralığa aldılar.Onun istediğindenfazla söyleyip zevklenirlerdi. Müslümanlar ise kalplerinden : "Ya Rabbel alemin!Din düşmanı kafirlerin re'yü tedbirlerini tersyüz eyle." Diye dualar edip,kasavet çekerlerdi. Bir zaman sonra otuz beş pare kadırgayı yağlayıp hazır eylediler. O zaman da: "Efrenc Kralı'ndan gelecek gemiler vardır.Onlarda bizimle beraber gelip yardım eyleyecekler. Diye konuşur oldular. İşte İspanya yakasında davul böyle çalınırdı. Bundan sonra Müslüman esirlerden yirmi otuz kadar köhne iş yapamazını seçip,bizim yaptığımız gibi bir Fransız tartanasının içine koyup Cezayir'e gönderdiler. Tartananın reisine de: "Sen açmazdan göz kulak ol,Barbaroşo ne iş üzerinde olursa gel bize haber eyle." Diye tenbih ettiler. Tartana reisinin çaşıtlığı Tartana Cezayir'e varıp esirleri getirdi.Bu zavallıların selamete çıkmalarına pek çok sevindim.İhtiyaçlarını düzüp harçlık verdim. Bunlara: "Kafir yakasında ne var,ne yok?" Diye sorunca,esirler de ahvali görüp işittikleri gibi anlattılar: "İspanya Kralı büyük hazırlıklar üzerindedir.Biz orada iken otuz beş kadırga yağlayıp hazır eylediler.Efrenc Kralı'ndan da daha gelecek gemileri bekliyorlardı.Muhakkak Cezayir üstüne gelecekler.Hemen Allah teala sana yardım ihsan eylesin." Diye hem ağlayıphem dua ederlerdi. Hali gereği gibi öğrenince ortalığı çekip çevirip nizama koydum.Kafir esirleri öyle çalıştırdım ki: "Hay o esirler sağlıkla bu haberi getirmeyelerdi.Doğru mudur,yalan mıdır?Bak şu çektiğimiz meşakkate!" Deyip ağlardı. Hendekler metrisler kazdırdım.Öyle ki,çaşıtlığa gelen tartananın reisi açmazdan bu tedbirlerime bakıp,akıl ve ferasetimi beğenir: "Hakikaten İspanyolların senden feryad ettikleri kadar varmışsın!" Der imiş. Bundan sonra tartana kalkıp İspanya yakasına vardı.Bizim tedarik ve tedbirlerimizi anlattı. "Çok tedbir sahibi diyavolodur!" Diye bizi methetti. Andirya Dorya'nın yine tapası atar gibi oldu amma nişlesin. Biz ise müdafaa için her çareye baş vurup bütün aletleri hazır edip bekledik.Allah'a tevekkül olup durduk.